emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3399 (20th March 2003)
Plot Terry arrives at the Zoo to find Bob, he is stopped from entering as it is nearly closing time, Terry pays the man off to let him in; at the Vets, Nicola pays Robert to drop flyers for her cleaning service, the phone rings and she ignores it, Paddy walks in, it is him ringing the surgery phone, he tells her off; at the zoo Terry finally finds Bob, he is drinking, he apologises to Terry about ruining the wedding, Terry tells him that Viv is heartbroken, Bob says Viv is wasting her time as the marriage is over, Terry wants him to go home, Bob says her family is screwed up; in The Woolpack Nicola and Paddy talk about Nicola not working due to her cleaning company, Nicola promises to work harder; Jean and Dawn enter The Woolpack, Diane tells Jean she is stilled barred, Diane lets her have one drink for Dawns sake; Betty tells Laurel that Nicola is making a mockery of her; at Rodney's house Nicola arrives home, Rodney is unpacking, Steph arrives just as Nicola is bitching about her; at Ednas, Mack is fixing more doors, Edna asks him to look after tootsie, tootside bites him; in the Hopes café Stephen, Katie, Andy and Robert arrive for a drink, Viv is drinking in a corner, Robert teases Andy about his friendship with Stephen; at Rodney's, Nicola and Steph are arguing, Rodney is stuck in the middle, Steph wants Nicolas clothes out of her house; At the zoo, Terry is still trying to convince Bob to come home, Bob tells him not to waste his time, Terry tells him to stop running away; Terry hits Bob; at Ednas Mack puts a plaster on his finger, Edna is sorry that Tootsie bit him; Bob and Terry are thrown out of the zoo, Bob apologises, Terry again tries to get him to come home. At the Hopes Cafe Viv is still drinking heavily, Donna apologises to Robert, Andy, Stephen and Katie who are looking on the internet, Stephen and Andy leave; Terry arrives home, Donna sees that Bob is with him and hugs him, Bob tells her that he can't come home and he doesn't want to see Viv; Viv tries to persuade him that Viv is sorry, Bob says that he is only here to say goodbye to Dawn; in the Woolpack Steph and Rodney make an agreement to give Nicola her clothes back, Diane tells Steph that she is barred Steph sees Jean is back in and tells her that she is staying; Bob comes into the Woolpack, Jean taunts him, Bob asks if he could use the backroom to speak to Dawn alone, Jean tries to persuade her not to go, Bob tells her to shut up; Dawn goes with Bob; at Wilfs farm Andy asks Stephen if he will miss the farm, Andy tells Stephen to confide in him; in the back room of the Woolpack Dawn asks Bob if he planned all the arguing with Viv to stop the wedding, Bob breaks down, Dawn is angry with her mum for inflicting this on him; Bob apologises to Dawn for hurting her; Viv enters the room and asks Bob to talk to her, he agrees to go back to the house; Diane wishes Viv luck; Dawn joins Terry for a drink and thanks him for finding Bob; at the farm Andy asks Stephen to admit that he fancies Katie and that he is after her, Stephen says he doesn't, Andy says that he just wants Katie to follow him to college, Stephen reassures him that he isn't after Katie and he wouldn't do that to Andy anyway as he is a mate; at the Hopes Viv begs for Bobs forgiveness, Bob wants to know why she cheated on him, Viv isn't sure what to tell him, Bob is angry and won't believe that she was just drunk; Bob leaves; at Seth and Betty's Laurel is cleaning and pretends to be supervising someone; Betty walks in on her and makes fun; Bob comes back into the Hopes with a bottle of whisky, Viv promises that everything will be different, Bob calls her a cheap tart, she begs for him back; at the Woolpack Donna is worried about her mum, Jean stirs things, Donna is upset that Bob is going to leave; at the Hopes Viv and Bob sit next to eachother in silence, Bob doesn't know what to do, Bob decides to stay for a while and see how things work out, he says that he isn't taking her back, he is going to move out and see how things go, Viv says she loves him, he goes to pack. Cast Regular cast *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Laurel Potts - Charlotte Bellamy *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Steph Stokes - Lorraine Chase *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Jerry Mackinley - Rob Dixon *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Dawn Woods - Julia Mallam *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Jean Hope - Julie Higginson Guest cast *Attendant - Kevin Brannagan *Stephen Butler - William Snape Locations *Hotten Zoo - Main entrance and zoo *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Reception *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Mill Cottage - Living room, kitchen and hallway *Café Hope - Café and upstairs flat (living room/kitchen) *Main Street *Woodbine Cottage - Living room *Butlers Farm - Barn *Keepers Cottage - Living room Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,730,000 viewers (15th place). Category:2003 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes